The Dare
by Julia-Emily
Summary: kagome gets caught up in a dare,how can she get untangled when her heart is on the line?
1. Chapter 1

**The dare**

**I never expected, such a small joke between friends could get so complicated, I didn't expect to fall for someone I never would have given a second glance too. I never expected to hurt that person, so much that he said he hated me…..**

**-3 weeks ago-**

**I'm not the kind of girl that takes crap from people, but I m the kind of girl who cant get the courage to talk with people other my best friend, strange how that works out. The past 12 years of my life I have hidden behind a wall. I never had the courage to do anything at all. But today was different, I felt spontaneous, I wanted to do something brave for once in my life.**

"**You look different did you do something with your hair?"Sango my closest and only friend asked known her since pre-k we've done everything together, but when it comes to communication we are the total opposite. She can walk up to a stranger and give them a kiss if she wanted to and not feel embarrassed. I on the other hand can't talk to a 5 year old with out feeling think what do boys do to me….**

"**Nope." I smiled at her. She tilted her head at me,**

"**Ok something is different I just can't put my finger on it." She narrowed her eyes.**

"**You're imaging things sango, Im just in a good mood." I answered. I opened the door to the high school.**

"**Okay then…"I knew she wouldn't put that past her she would find out what's going on even though there isn't anything. We walked down the south hall past the druggies who were sitting on the floor looking stoned to sorry to say but this high school is like in the movies, clicks everywhere and how I hated it, it was so superficial, I cant believe there is actually a school then has, popular crowds, emos, jocks,nerds,geeks(there's a difference) skaters…you get the drift. Me well im nobody I have no group that I belong with and I would like to keep it that way. as you probably can guess the" popular" group always rubs dirt in your face because your not one of them I do laugh at that imaging that they will work at McDonalds in the future and I will be the president…ok maybe not that far. A lawyer there we go.**

"**Meet you at the lunch ok." Sango waved good bye as she headed in the opposite direction for class. We don't have any classes together which does suck balls. In my classes I sit in the back and do work...Ok not all the time I usually just doodle stuff on my binder takes my mind off of things.**

**I had math first which was my weakest subject that I knew I would fail, and have to live in some runned down house because I didn't get my credit. Sitting down at the back of the room I took my binder out and rested my head on the table. Watching people come in. I knew most o the people in my class. There was hojo who well I don't know much about him really; teachers pet is all I know….miroku the guy who is after much to say about him just that hes a pervert with a hand that gets around, hes in the popular crowd I believe. He doesn't act like it at all, which I give him props for. He would be great for sango if he wasn't such a lecher.**

"**And in order to get eh common denominator you have to fill in the…" that's when I zoned out. I took out my phone, opening it up quietly I had a text from sango.**

**Since you're in such a gleeful mood I have something we can do at lunch, it will be fun trust me.**

**Oh god what is she thinking last time she said something like that I ended up being grounded for jumping in my neighbors pool with out that persuasive just hope its not anything to drastic.**

"**Dare or dare.' Sango said as I sat down across from her.**

"**Don't you mean truth or dare?"**

"**That's too easy you always pick truth, now come-on pick one." **

"**Huh…dare" I said back they were both the same thing.**

"**Great! Now let me think…mmmm what to do what to do." She looked around the lunch room her eyes stopped at a certain table I couldn't tell which one she was looking at.**

'**Got it.' She smirked**

"**Sango?" I gulped. She stood up on her tip toes to get a better look. I put my head down oh god.**

"**Alright heres the dare.' She sat back down, I looked up at her.**

"**You have to ask miroku out!" She smiled my eyes went wide.  
'No, that's when I put my foot down no way am I asking him out, anyone else but him.**

"**Alright fine, his best friend then." She said.**

"**Best friend." I looked over at there table and spotted the guy sitting next to him. my eyes went wide, I knew who he was everyone knew who he was I just never really payed much attention after I learned about him 4 years ago.**

"**In…inu…." I couldn't finish it.**

"**Inuyasha yes!" she looked over at there table.**

'**But...Hes..."  
"Not taken kagome, he broke up with kikyou 2 weeks ago, and it's a challenge he is hot extremely hot. And popular which will be more of a challenge." **

**Inuyasha she wants me to ask inuyasha out, he was dating kikyou, I wouldn't say kikyou was a slut no she wasn't at all she wore decent clothes and never swore but she glared oh did she glare, she could make anyone do what she wanted them to. Beautiful as she was sly, she got everything she wanted and that included the perfect boyfriend…I don't know about the perfect boyfriend I bet he secretly likes guys,hes to hot to be straight.**

"**What do I get out of it." I said.**

"**Um...a boyfriend." I fell over.**

"**Sango have you ever thought that he will say no and laugh at me."**

"**You wouldn't take that kagome I know you, your afraid to talk to a stranger but when you do and they annoy you, you will say it to there face…your strange that way.'**

"**Gee thanks that makes me feel all better.' I announced.**

"**Alright, if you do this I will give you 150 dollars plus, my Friday the 13****th**** pillow you like so much.**

"**Oh my god really you would do that." Did I mention I love gore movies with a passion? No well I do.**

"**Yes but only if you go up to him and ask him out right now!" She said. I picked up my bottle of water took a big gulp of it put it back down, got up and headed over.**

**You can do this kagome just go up smile say hello look him straight in the eyes and say. Bump...**

"**Opps um sorry." I rammed right into the side of there table I was to lost in thought. I looked back at sango she smacked her forehead.**

"**That's okay my lovely." Miroku said smiling up at me my ye twitched ok maybe he wasn't good for sango...**

"**Right…anyway" I said back, my eyes went over to inuyasha he was watching me. I froze no don't freeze like this you can not come on kagome you wanted the pillow for ages.  
"I just wanted to…ask.." I took in a deep breath, here we go **

"would you go out with me tonight**?" I blurted out quickly when I finished all was silent. His mouth opened up then was grinning like an idiot on drugs.**

**No one talked for 10 seconds and it was getting wuite annoying.  
"Well?" I asked impatiently; see what I mean I don't get nervous when I finally talk with someone.**

"**Yes." **

"**Huh."**

"**Miroku!" Inuyasha hit him on the head.**

"**What you weren't giving her an answer." He said back.**

"**I didn't have time to think idiot." Inuyasha said. The he looked up at me. I never noticed how brown his eyes were.**

"**tonight you said." He asked.**

"**Yes tonight at 7." I blurted out oh god shut up mouth.**

"**Why 7?" miroku asked. I looked over at him**

"**Because degrassi is on and I need to see this episode.' They all looked at me like I was on crack. I rolled my eyes**

"**Im kidding." I said looking down at miroku.**

"**Heh...Fine" Inuyasha answered. I looked up at him did he just agree to go out with me?**

"**O.k. you know where the higurashi shrine is?" I asked**

"**Yeah.' He said waving his hand up at me. **

"**Righto then." I shook my head and left the lunch room.**

**4:50pm after school**

"**It worked? I can't believe it worked" Sango rejoiced in my room as I took out clothes from my closet.**

"**Yeah he seemed oh so excited to go out with me." I said back**

"**Yeah...i guess many girls asked him out and he just has to deal with them. But it's just this one night kagome right and the pillow is all yours." She laughed.**

"**Yes, all mine…" I said back taking out a nice red shirt and skinny not going to get to classy if it's just going to be a petty date.**

**6:56pm**

**I sat outside on the steps, petting my cat that was sleeping beside me.**

"**I bet im going to get stood up buyo." I course I would show him a piece oh my mind the next day.**

"**I wouldn't expect more from him." I sighed. Then I say him come up the stairs I sat there shocked he did come and wearing amazing jeans I may add.**

"**Okay then buyo wish me luck." I kissed my cat on the forehead and ran over to him. I can do this I am a brave woman with influential powers!**

"**Hi." I smiled politely up at him. He smiled slightly back at me it seemed forced.**

"**Where do you want to go?" I asked him as we walked down the steps to his car.**

"**restaurant." He said a matter of factly like he did this often. I should spice things up a bit.  
" go to Wendy's" I said he looked over at me**

"**Fast food?" He said surprised I bet the girls he took out were anorexic.**

"**Yea im craving a baconator." I nodded licking my lips wow I really was craving one oh goody a free pillow money and a burger.**

"**Ok." He answered starting the car. I looked out the window. His car was nice a slick the air-conditioning was nice a cool against my skin.**

"**You don't talk much do you." Inuyasha finally said.**

"**I do I just have nothing to talk about right now." I said back it was true what would we talk about anyway school no life psst.**

**He didn't talk for the rest of the I shouldn't have said that.**

**When we got to wendys I ordered my combo,and he ordered down I unwrapped my burger and smiled oh this looks so good and fat. Picking it up I took a big bit out of it. I then noticed that inuyasha was holind his burger looking at me strangely.**

"**What?" I said swallowing.**

"**Do you always eat like that." He said**

"**Like what?' I said picking upa fry**

"**A pig." He said dryly.i froze **

"**A pig…" I about the way I eat well I do tend to stuff things in my mouth a lot so now that I think about it..**

"**yeah probably." I agreed with him,and took another bite out of my burger.**

"**your strange." He said,I ignored that remark.I was to ingrossed in my food.**

**after we ate,we went to the park which I thought was cheesy enough inuyasha just huffed and reluntically agreed.I sat on the park bench he followed suit.**

**Okay now its getting romantic the atmosphere I mean I didn't feel any romance but the pond reflected the moon light so it somewhat was.I looked over at him he let out a deep breathe he was bored.**

"**Well…this was nice." I said,I don't want to be on this date anylonger I feel like im totureing him to death and im staring to get embarrassed.**

"**yeah …I guess." He said back.**

"**Well lets call it a night." I stood up,dusted myself off and looked down at him.I bet he was thinking finally.**

**The drive back was terribly quiet I had to hum in my head to at leasat get something in there. He walked me up to the door he did with most girls. Then I thought of something I didn't think of before a kiss…would he kiss me oh god I don't want to kiss him so I ? I felt something rub against my leg I looked down and smiled perfect.**

"**This is my cat buyo!" I picked him up and shoved him in inuyashas face,**

"**huh?"**

"**He really friendly pet him." I said**

"**that's nice…" He pet him quickly then stopped and looked behind him.**

'**Well ill see you tomorrow." I said he nodded and walked away before I even had a chance to open my door.**

**The next day-at school**

"**So how did it go?" sango asked,when we finally got a chance to talk.**

"**What do you think?" I said,she laughed**

"**Oh god I wish I was there to see it..oh look there he is now." Sango pointed I looked over there was inuyasha walking away with miroku.**

'**You should say hi." She laughed.**

'**Giv eme 5 more dollars and I will.' I said back.**

"**Deal.' I smiled hurrying over to catch up.**

"**then she wanted to go to wendys what kind of girl does that?" he was talking about me I hid hind a vending machine. About our date?**

"**that wench was so freaky I swear,the worst date ive been on,god I tried to act nice like I usually do."**

"**You act nice?"**

"**Shut up miroku " Inuyasha snapped.**

"**then she shoves her stupid cat in my face,what the hell was that about anyway shes a cat freak too."**

"**So compare her to kikyou." Miroku asked. I frowned at that.**

"**heh well lets just say kagome is on a different food chain." He throat tightened and my fists clenched.I wasn't going to yell at him I wasn't….**

"**never again am I talking to that wench." That's it!**

"**Hey!" I yelled ,all of them jumped and turned around at me. My hands were shaking I havent been so mad in all my life.I heard sango In the background say oh shit not good….**

"**Im a wench huh? Im a freak huh? Well let me tell you something you mother fucker!" I said he stood there shocked at me.**

"**I can take you saying the date was a disaster because it was! But call me names and say crap about my cat,that's when you've gone to far!" I faced turned from shocked to anger.  
"What are you going to do about it wench,slap me?" he laughed,miroku wasn't laughing he was looking at him with eye that said shutup man your going to kill yourself.**

"**Slap you…hehe is that what the other girls did…or what kikyou did?" I said that struck a nerve with two steps he was right in my face.  
"Say that to me again!" He yelled.**

"**Kik.." he grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly. My eyes went started to hurt.  
"Inuyasha enough let her go." Sango came just smirked**

'**im going to make your life a living hell bitch." He said letting go.**

"**bring it on you fuck!" I said back.**

"**Alrighty.." Sango said when they left.I sat down at a my wrist**

"**that was not a good idea kagome not a good idea at all,he is going to do things to you." She said**

'**I know,and im going to do things back to him too if he does." I said.**

"**This is not going to end good at all." She mumbled**

"**not on his side it isn't." I smiled.**

**-Gym class-**

**My sweats there gone..i looked though my bag a 3****rd**** time all I had was a tshirt and running shorts it was freezing out…I can deal I can just because inuyasha decides to play this childish prank on me does not mean I will falter.**

"**Damn it all" I mumbled shivering in the cold.**

"**Run 5 laps around the field." **

**I started up to a jog my teeth chattering.I looked over at the bleachers the students who forgot there clothes where sitting there and amoung them there he was smiling me. I narrowed my eyes.I ma not cold I am warm.i smiled turned my head and ran faster then I ever had before when I was finished I was felt good to beat him. I walked past him on the way inside**

"**That's al you got?" I said to him.**

"**Just getting started lady.' He said back.**

"**Me too."**

"**Ok this is crazy hes going to cut you up in little pieces kagome." Sango said. I just continued typing the letter.**

"**It's his doing…he disserves it." I clicked send. And leaned back against my chair.**

"**Getting him to think kikyou wants him back that's just…" I looked over at her, she smiled at me**

"**Cruel yet amazing." She laughed.**

**Mom im going to bed now." I said heading to me room.**

"**Oh kagome dear I forgot to tell you one of your friends called it was a guy." I froze and ran back down the stairs**

'**A guy, did he say his name?" I asked**

"**Yes inuyasha it was such a nice boy he said he was doing a project with you about your family tree, he asked me some questions and I answered.' She smiled.**

"**Oh…um did you tell him about ...dad" I mumbled**

"**Oh...Well he asked what his name was. I told him that he wasn't with us anymore. He sounded so sincere kagome I told him what happened in a gentle way off course." She smiled oh my lord no …he wouldn't do anything like that hes not that mean hes not that mean at all…please inuyasha please don't tell anyone.**

"**Kagome lets go in the side door eh?" Sango pushed me to the left.**

"**Why we always go through the front door?" I said. Putting my hair up in a pony tail.**

"**Well I feel like taking the side door today…" She said**

"**Alright." I agreed. This wasn't like her at all. When she opened the door, many people where holding pieces of paper laughing at it. Sango swore under her breathe.**

'**What are they holding." I dared ask her.  
'Um well." She couldn't answer me. I went up to some random guy and took the paper from him.**

"**Hey." He said I ignored him I was to impatient to feel anything. What I read on the sheet went through me. He did do it he did tell everyone about my father, just because I sent an innocent letter to his ex,that said "inuyasha I want you back come see me ,kikyou(kagome) I wonder why she left you, you jerk! "That doesn't give him a right to tell everyone about my family.**

"**Kagome I…' Sango tried to comfort me. I closed my eyes, I felt the tears coming I swore I wouldn't cry because of him I swore I wouldn't ever think of him again. yes my mom just told him that he left us for some other women with 3 kids. he just mixed the words around so that it said that my mother was well a tramp and that I was one too. He didn't know what he did to me at all. The marks he left on me.**

"**He knows nothing!" I growled.**

"**Do you want me to beat him up for you because I can beat him up if you want me too?"Sango offered.**

"**Hey kagome get anything yet?" Some guy that hung around inuyasha laughed walking by kicked him in the balls, took my hand and walked away from his moans.**

"**Sango, kagome... I just want to say I had nothing to do with this I didn't even know." Miroku appeared in front of us.**

"**Really well that makes things so much better.' Sango snapped.**

"**Just leave me alone.' I managed to say walking into the girl's washroom.**

"**You have no idea what your dumb ass friend just did no idea at all!" sango yelled. And walked away down the hall.**

**After crying my eyes out for an hour I came out of the stall and washed my face. I wouldn't let him get to me, I wouldn't. Standing up tell I walked out of the room with what pride I had left in me which wasn't much.**

**There he was sitting at the table with a bunch of his friends, and...Is that kikyou holding on to him? It tell me I got them together again. She looked up at me and glared. she mouthed something but all that I caught was. "After school" what did she mean by that? I didn't hurt her in anyway she should be grateful that I got them back together again psst though I never attended for that to happen. I would have to go through this day with them, just like any other horrid day, I would make it, I promised myself**

**-After school-**

"**Im going to walk home to day" I told sango as we left the classroom.**

"**oh Okay my moms picking me up are you sure?" She wondered. I nodded, I needed to think about what to do with all these rumors.**

"**See you." I waved goodbye and headed out down the stairs. When I got outside I turned the corner and was confronted with 3 guys they didn't look to friendly I may add.**

"**I heard you give a good blowjob,you don't look all that pretty but cant say that looks matter." He smirked my yes went wide oh dear god no!**

**-sangos PoV-**

**This was horrible just horrible how could inuyasha do that to kagome,I know that he can be a real pain sometimes but I never knew he would go this far to do something so mean i glanced out the window. and stopped in my tracks,kagome was down on the street with 3 guys descending towards her they didn't look like they wanted to talk about school what have you done! I ran down the hall and turned a corner to his locker. There he was talking with miroku I pushed him against the locker surprising him**

"**What?' he managed**

"**you caused this mess fix it! Because kagome is going to get raped down there and all you care about if your reputation!"**

"**Sango what do you mean." Miroku asked.**

"**What do I mean well it seems that the rumors get around quick so people will get the idea that she will do things if you catch my drift!." Hs said punching inuyasha in the chest**

"**Ow,stop that "**

"**Noo you stop it! Go and help her quick, this is your doing! I will NEVER forgive oyu if something happens to my friend!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.I think he got the hint for he ran down the hall .I slumped against his locker and closed my eyes.**

'**Sango?" miroku whispered.**

"**Go away dick weed…"**

**Kagomes POV**

"**Blow job what's that I have no idea what that means." I laughed nervously taking a step back from them.**

"**Oh you want money for it then we can do that." He threw a 5 dollar bill at me I watched it hit my chest and fall to the ground.**

"**Leave me alone!" I said turning around to make my escape, seems my shoelaces where undone I tripped on them and went flying to the ground.**

'**Ha-ha already getting in position I see." One of the guys knelt down in front of my.**

'**I said! Leave me alone!" I kicked him hard in the face i heard a snapping sound.  
"Ahh my nose!" He yelled holding on to his face in pain. I smiled.**

"**Grab her" He moaned. The other too took hold of my arms.**

"**Let me go, you jackasses I swear if I get loose you'll pay!" I screamed trashing about. One of them covered my mouth. I licked his hand he retreated**

"**Yuck you're messed." He snapped. And slapped me my head when back. my cheek started to burn. I looked back at him and spit in his face.**

"**Im not going down without a fight" I yelled.**

"**She serious you know." I looked over my was standing there. arms crossed.**

"**Hey man you're the one who sent these around, kikyou was the one who told us were she was." My eyes went wide**

"**Kikyou? I never even talked to her in my life!" I said. Why would she do this? It seemed inuyasha was surprised too**

"**Eh let her go or I will have to hurt you." He said, cracking his knuckles.**

"**Really even if we do this." His hand went on the breast. I screamed and managed to kick him in the dark spot. He fell to the ground. I spit on him again. I was dropped to the ground as I heard yelling and punching going around me when I looked up all 3 of them were running away.**

"**Can you get up?" He said. I stared at him for 5 seconds before getting up. giving him a good glare and walking away.**

"**No thanks?" He said following me**

'**Oh screw off it's your fault to begin with telling everyone about my personal matters which has nothing to do with me "getting around" I put that in quotations."**

"**I never knew it would get that I never knew anyone would want to do that with you." He laughed I turned to look at him**

"**Because im not pretty enough is that it! I rather be ugly then pretty and shallow!" I said yes I was referring to kikyou.**

"**For god sake ill tell everyone it wasn't true are you happy?" He said. I looked up at him.**

"**You…have….no…clue…about. Me!" I poked him in the chest at every word.**

"**So don't you go around telling people that you do." My eyes felt wet.**

"**Now your making me cry thank you.' I said wiping my tears and started to walk again.**

"**If it's such a touchy topic why did you mother tell me about it." He said following me still. I closed my eyes**

"**She didn't tell you the whole story." I said glancing up at him.**

"**What?" He said this made him stop. I shook my head. We will never get along if this keeps going on.**

'**Im sorry okay, sorry for calling you names sorry for that date that went wrong and sorry for the letter now please just please leave me alone." I pleaded looking up at his brown eyes.**

"**I…" Was all that he said before I turned a corner and disappeared into the crowd?**

**Saturday-2:30 (mall)**

"**Im glad you're alright.' Sango gave me a hug as we sat at the food court eating donuts we bought at Tims.**

"**Yeah im alright….he saved me so he's not all evil. I say 89 percent evil." I took a bite out of my donut.**

"**I hope everything goes back to normal on Monday." I said**

"**Oh did you make amends/" She questioned me**

'**Some what, I guess lets just hope." I threw away my trash.**

**Monday**

**I took my books out of my locker, closing the door, I felt pressure on my back and I was falling to the ground. I sat there shocked**

"**On the ground where you belong." I looked over, some girls where walking away.**

"**Here." I looked to my was holding out his hand. I took it reluntically**

"**Why are you being nice to me." I said.**

"**Nice to you hardly, I said I would get this mess straightened out so until I do."**

"**You're going to help me?" I questioned.**

"**I don't want your dead body on my conscious." He mumbled**

"**Oh gee thanks." I rolled my eyes. He followed me to my next class which was strange he seemed so composed like it was a normal thing.**

"**Don't get pushed around again wench,I don't want to go saving your ass 24/7" he said walking away.**

"**Son of a…."**

"**He's protecting you?" Sango gapped. I nodded sipping my juice box.  
"Yeah, he said he doesn't want a guilty conscious if I end up dead somewhere because of him." **

"**That's nice of him." She shook her head**

'**Isn't it?" I smiled lightly.**

"**Sango?"  
"Yeah." She looked up at me**

"**Dare or Dare?" I smirked. She looked at me confused then laughed.**

"**Dare." She answered.**

"**Kiss miroku on the cheek, the next time he talks to you." I said, her face turned beet red. She never turns that red**

"**Um sango...Do you actually like him?" I asked**

"**No, I don't why would you say that?" She said quickly**

'**Just wondering." I shrugged**

'**Ill do it, but only if you get inuyasha to fall for you before the spring dance.' She said I choked on my juice.**

"**Wha! Sango he hates me why would he fall for me!" I coughed out.**

"**He's protecting you right, so make him protect you more and more and eventually he will feel the need to be with you more and more." She nodded.**

"**You're just horrid you know that." I said to her**

"**Yes I know that. So do we have an accord?" she held out her hand. I took it and shook**

"**We have an accord." **

_**Steps on how to get inuyasha to fall for me**_

_**Step one- be friendly, if your friendly he will loosen up to you and wont be as tight assed as he usually is.**_

_**Step two-once he becomes your friend or at least an acquaintance start to eat lunch with him, if he says no to that, smile and say it's alright even though you want to choke him to death. Sit in the hall, try to be visible to him so he can see that you alone at lunch. Hope that he will come join you.**_

_**Step three- once your closer to him get yourself in danger (get sango to help) he will come to your rescue and be obliged to protect you.**_

_**Step four-when all if complete try and get him alone (not as a date just yet) to hand out and have fun. If all else fails repeat. **_

**It took a while but I managed to find him on the soccer field kicking the ball in the net. I took a deep breathe and headed over to him.**

"**Inuyasha." I waved over to him, he looked up at me then kicked the ball again it missed the net. **

"**What do you want." He said looking back up at me.**

"**I just wanted to say that, you don't have to protect me okay. You managed to get most of the rumors out and…thank you for that." I nodded at him.**

"**Are you on something?" He questioned.**

"**No, I just…don't like us fighting okay, im tired of it.' I shrugged.  
"Yeah you must be on something." He said walking past me. I sighed calm kagome calm.**

"**Can't we just be friends?' I blurted no that wasn't part of step one!**

**He turned around and looked at me.**

"**What?" He mouthed. I could feel my face turning red.**

"**Okay maybe not friends, but can we just be civil to eachother, why do you hate me so much."**

"**You make me wench." He said. **

"**Hey you..." I said back. He crossed his arms.**

"**You hate me too, why are you saying this?" he said.**

'**I don't hate you at all inuyasha." I said and that was the truth, I couldn't hate anyone I could dislike them with a passion but hate was such a strong word. **

'**Alright then, I don't hate you, your just a real pain in the ass." He said.**

"**You don't hate me?" I looked up at him.**

'…**real pain in the ass…" he said back. I waved my hand at him**

"**That's better then hate." I smiled. He took a step back shocked**

"**Don't smile like that its creepy." He said. **

"**Sorry, so is this a truce" I held out my hand to him. He looked down at it for a second. Then slowly took it when he did a shock went through me starting from my fingertips down to my toes. My stomach did this churning feeling. My eyes went wide. After shaking his hand I let go. What was that! **

**-Lunch time-**

"**It's a truce, we aren't fighting anymore but we aren't exactly friends yet." I said to was eyeing miroku across the room. I forgot about the bet I made with her on that.**

"**Did he talk with you yet." I asked. She shook her head.**

"**He will soon." I nodded.**

"**I hope so…' She whispered this time I heard her correctly.  
"Sango! You like him." I grinned**

"**I do not." She blushed**

"**Yes you do, your in luvvvv,you want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want…"She covered my mouth with her hand**

"**Shut up he's coming over." She said through her teeth. **

"**Sango, kagome how are you ladies doing?" He said **

"**Perfect aren't we sango." I eyed her. She looked down at the table.**

"**Sango are you alright?" he looked down at her. She stood up faced him with a bright blush, took his face in her hands and kissed him on the. Mouth!**

"**Um…" I said eyes wide I said the cheek sango….**

"**Gotta go.' She said after breaking it off she ran out of the room. I sat there looked more shocked. He looked down at me**

**I just smiled up at him. "You're in luvvvvv" I said to him. **

**This is a perfect opportunity to get close to inuyasha since sango likes miroku and miroku is inuyashas best friend I can get them together with the help of inuyasha! Muahaha im so smart. **

* * *

**This is a one shot its not complete yet but i just wanted to upload it to see if people want me to continue to tell me if you like it or if you want me to continue or not. **

**all in all hope you injoy =julia-n=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so im continuing this one shot,yes i realize this is a chapter story so far but once i finish im going to combine all of it into one big chapter rightio! So tell me what you think about this and such,ideas are nice course credit will be given lol :p see you in the next chapter.**

* * *

**I spotted inuyasha talking with some guy that looked a lot like him except his expression was. Well he had no expression at all. I waited till they were finished before making my way over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder he turned and looked at me.**

"**What?" he said.**

"**You are going to help me with something." I said. He raised an eyebrow.**

"**Im not going along with this." He said as I tried to pull him towards the parking lot.**

"**Come on inuyasha its for your best friend, don't you want him to be happy."**

"**He's always happy, its gets way to scary when he's happy." He said back.**

"**But sango likes him too so they are perfect for each other." I said tugging harder on his sleeve.**

"**Is she stupid or something, miroku the perv, she knows what he does right?" He said pulling away from me. I frowned**

"**People can change." I said.**

"**Really...' he looked away.**

"**Yes you changed." I said tapping my finger on my chin.**

"**Oi I did not change." He snapped**

"**Did so your not calling me names anymore." I grinned**

"**Wench." He said,**

"**Very funny." I said.**

"**Yeah well, you changed for the worse." **

"**What do you mean by that?" I said.**

"**You hardly talked before now your talking my ears off." He rubbed one of his ears. He was right I was talking non-stop but that's just me I know him now so im not afraid to talk with him it's a normal thing for me now.**

"**If no one talked how would people have conversations huh? How can we communicate with each other and tell each other what we are feeling whmmpff" he covered my mouth**

"**You really do talk too much" **

"**Why am I doing this again?" Inuyasha groaned. We were hiding behind a bush watching sango unlock her bike miroku was heading towards her.**

"**Because I promised that I wouldn't talk as much after this." I answered.**

"**That was a rhetorical question." He said.**

"**That's a big word inuyasha do you know what that actually means?" I looked up at him; he was glaring down at me.**

"**You're a pest" was all he said.**

"**shhh there talking." I said trying to get a better view of them.**

"**oh brother." He sighed**

"**Sango…why…kiss…means…thing" I couldn't hear a thing they where saying. I knelt to the ground and crawled over to the brick wall separating walked over. I yanked him down quickly**

"**The kiss. Well I just wanted….um…." Sango was stuttering.**

"**Do you like me?" Miroku asked, I smiled to myself tehe!**

"**What if I do…you'll just go out with me once then dump me for some other girl,im not going to be used." Sango said.**

"**Why would you think that?"**

"**I know you well enough."**

"**Sango dear sango.'**

"** what are you….eiii! *smack!*"**

"**Told you." Inuyasha yawned.**

"**Oh shut your mouth." I crossed my arms.**

"**I like you miroku but im starting to dislike what your doing." I heard footsteps walking away. I slumped down against the wall.**

"**That failed." I said.**

"**Can I go now?" he asked. I fell into a pit of despair.**

**-Tuesday-**

**You might say that people that get jealous do things that they regret later but in this situation when they do it they feel much better and the person who gets hurt well…gets hurt.**

"**Now 1 at a time dive off the board, swim to the end of the pool." Our gym teacher said. In this school we have a pool were the swim team meets and gym classes we swim. it was my least favorite class, oh I love the water I love pools but when the teacher tells us to go on the diving board way up in the air that's when I and inuyasha were in this class. He was staying as far away from me as possible with kikyo by his side, giving me the eye. I tried to ignore her**

"**Ill be right back continue what you are doing no pushing people in the pool."**

**One at a time the student dived off the board, some with grace and some not so did a perfect dive into the he did a canon ball, seeing him do a dive, it wasn't possible. When he got out of the water, I noticed how great his chest looked; I looked away in embarrassment what was wrong with me thinking things like that? It was my turn to dive I walked past inuyasha and gave him a weak smile he just nodded at stuck her nose up at me. Such a nice picture kikyo. I climbed the latter, walked slowly to the edge of the board. my body froze its so high up I closed my eyes. Opened them again got in the position and just as I was about to dive down with determination. There was a loud voice behind me that made me jump**

"**Fall! Your gonna fall!" And that's exactly what I did ,I toppled over to the side losing my footing, I fell on my side right on the board did a little side flip and fell into the water, on my back. The shock from impact, stunned me I couldn't move at all for 2 seconds, then I was able to. My side hurt like hell but I managed to swim up a bit. my hands extended towards the surface, I took a lot of water in my mouth, I couldn't hold it any longer. closing my eyes I hoped the teacher came back to help because I knew no one else would. Someone grabbed my hand and was pulling me teacher. I thought when I resurfaced**

**Coughing and spitting water out of my mouth. I sat down on the floor holding my chest.**

"**Are you all right" I looked up at the faces around me all of my classmates where standing there. And inuyasha was sitting beside me. Out of breathe.**

"**Huh, yeah I just slipped." I said, it was true I did slip but someone caused me to slip. I had an idea of who it was. But I wasn't going to go pointing fingers at people when I didn't have proof. **

"**She could have gotten out on her own inuyasha." Kikyo said coming from the crowd.**

"**Yeah I could have" I laughed standing up.**

"**Didn't look like it to me." He said. I stared up at him. What was he talking about was he worried about me…am I getting to him...Nah that can't be**

"**Thanks again but I think I need to go check out the bruise I have on my side now." I said walking to the changing room. **

"**Ow" I lightly touched my side, it was an ugly purple color that took half of my side, it was also skinned that it was bleeding a bit. Getting in the shower I washed off the blood. Was it worth getting hurt just to win inuyasha…**

"**She did what?" Sango said trying to look at my side during lunch I sighed but let her.**

"**Jesus…" Sango said looking at the damage that was done.**

"**Yeah, im never going swimming again." I shook my head.**

"**He saved you though right?" Sango smiled. I looked down at the gruel from the lunch menu.**

"**Yeah, but why." I picked up my fork.**

"**Well maybe because he wants to protect you." She guessed**

"**No that's not it, I told him not too. Even if he did he would just do it because he would feel guilty if he didn't." I said, poking at the canned corn on my plate.**

"**You're in luvvvvv." Sango said back at me. I looked up at her.**

"**Well you're in luvvv too." I smirked**

"**Oh be quiet." She crossed her arms. **

"**Did you hear did you hear?" Ayami from my math class ran over to us, she was mostly sangos friend but did talk to me once in a while.**

"**Hear what?" I asked.**

"**Inuyasha had a fight with kikyo, but this time it was big and inuyasha was the one that broke it off with her ,that's a first she must have done something bad to make him to that." She looked over at me**

"**I wonder." She nudged me  
"im not hungry anymore" I got up and put my lunch in the trash, then headed over to find wasn't hard to find anymore. I was getting used to looking for him.**

"**Hey..." I said standing next to him .He looked over at me**

"**What?" he said. I shrugged, hoping that he would start the topic. He didn't.**

"**I heard about…kikyo" I managed to say**

"**That's none of your damn business." He snapped walking away.**

"**What happened?" I asked following him.**

"**Leave me alone." He yelled.**

"**I don't want to see my friend like this." I said then stopped my friend when was he ever my friend why did I say that he was my friend…**

**He laughed "friend, when did you get it in your head that we were ever friends?" he looked over at me. It was like taking a stake through the heart and I didn't know why.**

"**Okay. Acquaintance?" I said.**

"**Cant you take a hint, I never wanted to be friends with you, you annoy me to death." He walked away leaving me standing there shocked.**

'**Have you noticed that when inuyasha and kikyou were together he wasn't so. So"**

"**Tight assed." I filled in.**

"**Yeah, it's strange isn't it" Sango took another handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.**

"**Why are we talking about inuyasha?" I asked turning my phone off.**

"**Well the bet remember?" I looked over at her**

"**The bet, are you serious?" I said**

"**Hey I pulled my part of the bet now it's your turn you have 2 weeks." She took a drink of pop**

"**And if I don't?" I asked. She smiled**

"**Well I'll make hojo go out with you." My eyes bulged**

'**Okay ill do it…" **

"**Good, oh the movie starting."**

**Now that I think about it inuyasha wasn't such a jerk when he was with kikyo, why was that she was such a mean person, she wasn't good for him at all…I shou…**

"**Oh my fuck!" I swore out loud in the theatre**

"**What the hell was that about?" Sango said as we walked out into the sunlight.**

"**I don't know.' I winced at the bright light. I did know, what was wrong I figured it out I was so stupid not to realize it long ago. I like Inuyasha, theres nothing wrong with that right. I mean it's just a crush right I can get over it once this bet is done with. And I will. But I can't just yet I have to get inuyasha together with kikyo again, I can't believe im saying this**

"**In order to get inuyasha to like me I have to get inuyasha back with kikyo." I said **

"**Will that work?" sango asked.**

"**I hope to god it will."**

**-Wednesday-**

"**Hey kikyo im going to steal inuyasha, and there nothing you can do about it. Were going on a date after school we are meeting at the left entrance." I laughed at her then ran away .yeah she would kill me, now I need to get inuyasha to go to the left entrance after school. But how…..**

**-After school-**

**There he is, I saw him walking to the front entrance he was holding a basket ball I bit my lip I hope he's a slow runner.**

"**Got it!" I grabbed the ball from him and ran away to were kikyo would be**

"**Huh, wench you annoying little get back here!" he started to chase he was fast.**

'**Never!" I yelled back.**

"**What is your problem!" he yelled.**

"**Fetch inuyasha fetch!" I threw the ball out the left door and I ran up the steps. He gave me the dirtiest look but went after the ball.**

"**Kikyo...' I heard, and then did a little cheer.**

**-The next day-**

**It was pouring out; I hated the rain when it was like that. I had to put that out of my mind for I needed to find out if my master plan worked out.**

"**miroku." I said walking up to him.**

"**Hows Inuyasha?" I asked.**

"**Inuyasha, do you perhaps like him kagome?" he smirked**

"**Miroku shut up…did inuyasha and kikyo make up?" I asked.**

"**Yeah surprisingly fast I may say." he shrugged**

"**It worked!" I smiled giving miroku a hug.**

"**Whoa." **

"**Miroku you are the greatest." I smiled running off.**

"**She gets stranger by the day..."**

'**ho-hum and a bottle of rum." I sang skipping down the hall to Inuyashas locker.**

**I stood by it waiting for him to show up. I smiled when I saw him.**

"**You planned this didn't you." He said narrowing his eyes.**

"**Yup and do you know why it worked."**

'**You're a pain in the ass." He answered**

"**No….because you're in luvvvvv" I grinned. He stared at me for a while**

"**Messed…you told kikyo we are dating..." he said opening his locker.**

"**Yup it was the only way to get her to come; we did go on a date so it actually wasn't a lie." I shrugged.**

"**You called that a date?" he looked over at me. I was still smiling**

"**What?" He said.**

"**You're being nice."**

"**No Im not." He said.**

"**Compared to yesterday you are, and im glad its not nice seeing you all upset like that." I said**

"**I wasn't upset!" He snapped.**

'**yes you were, and don't go denying it." I waved my finger in front of him. He grabbed it and looked down at me**

"**Why do you keep bothering me?" He said. I stared up at him, it's a crush it's not love it's a crush its not love…..**

"**Because you're my friend, and I want my friends to be happy." I explained. He let go of my hand.**

"**Friend mmph." He said shutting his locker. I was slowly losing my confidence; he keeps saying we aren't friends so there's no changing his mind. He walked away I didn't follow him.**

"**Oi aren't you coming." I looked up at him.**

"**Wha...Whats with that look." He said taken by surprise.**

"**What look I always look like this…" I said,**

"**Huh no you don't, you look like someone stepped on your face and killed your dog." He said.**

"**YOU KILLED MY DOG!" I pointed at him. **

"**What…you don't even have a dog you have a cat." He said.**

"**Idiot it's a metaphor. I want to be your friend but all you do is put me down. Why can't you be nice to me?" I said. Sinking to the floor, I give up, I tried all that I could for him to like me and I failed.**

"**Wench...Get up" he said slowly.**

"**I have a name.' I said staring at the dirt on the tiles.**

"**Kagome…." He finally said. I looked up at him; he was standing above me eyeing me wearily.**

"**Yes." I said back.**

"**You really feel like im your friend." He said.**

"**I thought I was." I slowly stood up. He sighed.**

"**Don't cry okay I hate it when girls cry." He said.**

"**Im not crying, im almost crying there's a difference." I nodded. This time he smiled slightly.**

"**Okay then, fine you're my friend." He said**

"**You're just saying that." **

"**Am not**

"**Are too!**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Kagome I am not!" he said. I stopped and looked at him.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**You said my name sincerely, you are my friend." I smiled.  
"Jesus lady." He shook his head; I thought I caught a smile.**

**Step one complete!**

**-Saturday-**

"**Its official, inuyasha is now your friend." Sango cheered.**

"**Yes, it took so long but we are now friends." I smiled to myself. At least we are friends that's all I want.**

"**Kagome are you sure you don't like him?" She asked**

"**No, I don't." I lied**

"**Good because if you fall for him and he finds out about the bet you'll loose more then the bet." She said.**

"**Nope I am going through with the bet I have no feelings for him, none at all!" I said back to sango.**

"**Okay then, one more week."Sango said, I nodded one more week…**

**-Monday morning-**

**It was raining again, bad signs I swear. Math class and English class passed in a blur when gym class came around I was happy to see him. I know I shouldn't be happy I would get hurt; I couldn't help it at all.**

"**Volley ball and basket ball half and half make your choice and play." I closed my eyes both sports I sucked at. I decided to stick with volley ball. I stood in the back away from the good was on the other team. She lifted the ball up and it cam smashing down right on my forehead. I stumbled back and held my head.**

'**Ow." I said **

"**Watch where you're standing higuashi." The teacher said across the gym. I looked over at looked my way. I sighed rubbed my head and went back to playing volleyball. I got hit 5 more times before we had to switch to basketball.**

"**You'll get brain damage if you keep getting smacked like that." Inuyasha said.**

"**Oh be quiet." I said walking past him but smiled. Basketball was worse the ball hit me in the stomach then the shoulder. I tried to shoot it in the net but it missed and went out the open door, it was still pouring out. I had to go get it.**

**Picking up the ball I turned to head back out of the rain, when the door shut. I saw a glimpse of kikyo and one of her friends as it closed.**

"**Hey." I said running up to it knocking on the door, nothing the balls where making to much noise for anyone to hear. So here I was standing in the pouring rain holding a basketball.**

"**I hate that girl." I sneered walking to the front entrance. The bell rang just as I opened the front door. I walked down the hall to my locker**

"**What happened to you?" I looked up inuyasha was looking me up and down.**

"**I got caught in the rain because someone decided to shut the gym door so I wouldn't get in." I said**

"**Who would do that?" he narrowed his eyes**

'…**I don't know…" I mumbled**

"**Yeah you do." He leaned against the lockers.**

'**no I don't." I said again.**

"**You're such a bad liar." he rolled his eyes, he was getting annoyed.**

"**You won't believe me." I frowned.**

"**Right…." He was still looking at me. Waiting for an answer**

"**Um…it was….kikyo." I closed my eyes. Waiting for yelling nothing came I opened my eyes, he was looking away from me**

'**Figures she would do something like that." He said**

"**What!" I stood there shocked.**

"**She gets jealous so much." He shook his head.**

"**You believe me!"**

"**Yeah, it's pretty obvious she hates you." He said**

"**I feel so loved." I added sarcastically.**

"**She wont go any further then that." He walked away. I looked down a the basketball**

"**I hope so…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right so as i said before all these parts are going to eventually become one. Im so in the writing modd right now,its crazy! comments critics,ideas anything :)**

**-----------------**

**-Tuesday-**

**I was starting to panic, I didn't have much time left for inuyasha to fall for me and the dance was on Friday! Also I think I caught a cold from being out in the rain to much. Though you're not supposed to catch colds from the cold it's just a myth mmm I wonder.**

"**Earth to kagome?" sango waved her hand in front of me. I moved out of her way.**

"**I was thinking don't interrupt my thoughts sango." I shook my head trying to remember what I was concentrating on. Can't remember now.**

"**Anyway….kikyo has been asking for you." She said. I looked over at her**

"**Me. why?" Okay that was a stupid question, shes out to kill me because well im trying to steal her boyfriend, I gasped im trying to steal someone's boyfriend I never thought of it that way! Im a boyfriend's stealer!**

"**Sango." I grabbed her arms **

'**What?" She eyed me**

"**I don't want to steal someone's boyfriend!" I shook her. She pulled away.**

"**Your not, well…you're trying but your not…" She explained. My eyes lowered.**

"**That's nice…." I don't think I can on with this bet, I don't want to ruin someone's love life that's just cruel no matter how mean the girlfriend is.**

"**Higurashi!" I looked up kikyo was standing with 2 of her friends, I think there names where yura and um can't really remember the other one.**

"**I need to talk with you." She boomed. I gulped what do I do, I can run away but then I have to face her tomorrow and that would be worse.**

"**I'll go.' I said to sango.**

"**Do you want me to come I can beat them up?" She said back I shook my head.**

"**No I don't want to fight her at all; I hope she just wants to talk." I followed kikyo out the door. Before I had a chance to say anything I was pushed hard against the brick wall of the school.**

"**Inuyashas mine you got that." She pointed her finger at me. I looked at her for a few seconds.**

"**I know he is, im not trying to take him, hes yours Kikyo." I said, the bet was far off in the distance now.**

"**Then keep your grubby hands off of him!" She pushed me again; I banged into the wall for a second time my head hitting it hard.**

"**My hands were never on him!" I said back, my head was pounding hard. She motioned to her friends they took my arms and she slapped me across the face.**

"**ow." I cried out quietly. I looked up at her.**

"**Bitch...Let's go.' Kikyo said walking away they let go of my arms and I slid down to the ground.**

"**Maybe I deserved the slap…" I touched the back of my head it felt wet I was bleeding.**

"**But not the push…."**

**-Lunch-**

**I told Sango to go ahead and have lunch without me. She wasn't involved in this and I didn't want her to be. Of course she would beat the shit out of anyone who tried to touch her.**

"**Get hit in the face again." I jumped.**

"**Inuyasha what are you doing here!" I panicked looking down the hall.**

"**Um I go to school here.' He answered. I stood up and started to push him towards the cafeteria.**

'**You have to go now." I said, failing at getting him to move.**

"**I know you're strange but today you're acting very strange." He moved to the side so I wouldn't push him anymore.**

"**Im not acting strange I just…um well you see…." I looked over to my right kikyo was standing there eyes narrowed in hatred. I winced ahh shit she's going to kill me. I must have been very noticeable for Inuyasha looked to his right also, seeing kikyo standing there.**

"**HAHA um I got to go." I turned he took my wrist in his hand.**

'**Wait a minute there girl, you didn't fall did you…" he asked I looked back up at him.**

"**He...He...i did" I closed my eyes I suck at lying.**

"**Stay here." He said walking away I watched him go towards was he doing.**

"**You can't break up with me! Again!" I heard her no I have to stop this quick she may be mean but but…okay I have no reason. I just need to stop this. I ran over to them**

"**It's not her fault it's all mine okay so don't fight okay…right I mea….*slap* I stumbled back. She slapped me.**

"**Right you got to stop slapping me okay." I said to her.**

"**Kagome come-on." Inuyasha said taking my hand and pulling me away.**

"**You can't." Kikyo said**

"**Just did." He said back over his shoulder.**

"**Huh…" was my smart remark.**

"**Your cheeks bleeding." He said when we turned a corner. I touched my cheek and looked down at my fingers he was right.**

"**It's fine." I mumbled sitting down on the stairs. He stayed standing. I looked up at him. he had the strangest expression on his face.**

"**What is it?' I asked.**

'**The back of your head looks strange." He said back I fell sideways.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that she was doing that?" he said leaning against the wall.**

"**Because she is your girlfriend and you would believe what she said better then me, since we are not really that close of friends right we just met not to long ago right so why would you believe me and I didn't want you do hate her. I don't like seeing people fighting because I said something that I shouldn't have said."**

"**If she was hurting you, I would have believed you and also…you talk too much…"**

**I looked down at my hands, one of my fingernails were chipped I picked at it.**

'**Are you actually over for good now?" I asked looking up at him. His cheeks turned a shade of pink as he looked away.**

"**I guess so; she wasn't good for me anyway….its none of your business too." He added quickly.**

"**Do you like the beach?" I asked, I was already skipping to step four, but it didn't matter.**

"**Why?" he raised an eyebrow**

"**Well, how about we go there today." I said back.**

"**Sango and miroku too." I added. Just so he would know he wasn't a date.**

"**Are you trying to get them together again?" he said. He's so dense…..**

"**Do you think it will work?" I decided to say.**

"**How am I supposed to know?" He snorted.**

"**You ask miroku and ill ask sango." I said going up the stairs.**

"**Hey I didn't agree to anything!" He yelled after me.**

**-Beach-**

"**Sango Why!!" I moaned wrapping a towel around my two piece I hated two piece bathing suits I felt so exposed.**

"**Why, let me think you invited miroku to the beach!" She said back.**

"**Picky picky, I was just helping you out, you guys need to talk you know communicate." I said to her. She eyed me carefully.**

"**I would if he would keep his hands to himself, and what about you miss's I like Inuyasha but I don't know how to tell him." She questioned.**

"**I don't like him.' I said back.**

'**Yes you do kagome im not blind you like him a lot, or you wouldn't have invited him over to the beach too."**

"**That was for miroku to come." I explained.**

"**He would have come anyway if you just said I was going to the beach, you just needed an excuse for him to tag along am I right?" She put her sunglasses on.**

"**It's….the bet okay. It's just about the bet." I said laying the towel down on the sand.**

"**Bet….okay this bet is easy let's make it more interesting for you." She looked at me through her dark glasses.**

"**Err…what do you have in mind." She looked over to the side and smiled.**

"**Here they are…with no shirts."**

"**Where" I looked over her head. They were wearing shirts.**

"**Ha-ha you like him." She laughed. I blushed a shade of red.**

"**Kiss him by Thursday, and go to the dance with him on Friday if you do that then…"She paused.**

"**Then…what?" I sat up. She tapped her finger in her chin thinking.**

"**Ill ask miroku out and, I will give you my dad's old car that you liked so much." She said.**

"**Your dad's car! But you're supposed to be selling that for 10,000 that's college money your dad will kill you!" I gasped.**

"**Oh, I can raise enough money without selling that, it's yours kagome but only if you make it that far with little old…"**

"**Inuyasha, miroku!" I was smiling down at sango, Inuyasha had the normal annoyed look on his face, he was looking out to the ocean.**

"**Hello sango, kagome." He said politely.**

"**Well im going swimming, inuyasha come on." I grabbed his arms pulling him to the water. When we reached it. I took a step into the ocean.**

'**It's freezing" I said, pulling back.**

"**Don't you think your forcing them to like each other?" Inuyasha asked looking back at miroku and sango talking.**

"**They do like each other im just giving them a little push." I said to him.**

"**A little push huh?" He looked over at me with sneaky eyes.**

"**What are you …!" he pushed me into the water. I coughed out sea water, and wiped my face. My butts going to fall off from this freezing water.**

"**Why did you do that for?" I yelled up at him. He smirked down at me.**

"**Because I thought it would be funny to see you look like that." He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.**

"**I could have been deadly allergic to sea water!" I said.**

'**What?" he said back.**

"**Yeah," I stood up. "You wouldn't know why I was floundering about in the water. Because of my allergic reaction." I explained.**

"**There is no such thing as being allergic to the sea." **

"**How do you know have you ever looked it up?" I questioned.**

"**Why are we even having this conversation?" He mumbled.**

"**I should push you into the water and see how you like it." I said to him.**

"**Mmpf id likes to see you try." He smirked. I jumped on to him, surprising Inuyasha he toppled over into the water.**

"**Ha!" I cheered looking at him all wet and mad.**

"**You really shouldn't have done that..." he said calmly a little too calmly.**

"**Eh…" I gulped. Got up and ran further into the ocean. I was up to my waist when I stopped and looked behind me I didn't expect him to be so close. He pulled me under, I heard him laugh, it was a happy laugh like he was having the time of his life, I never heard that from him before it like seeing someone walk naked down the street and everyone was acting normal about it, but you. When I resurfaced, he had an arrogant smirk on his face.**

"**Your real mature." I said. But I grabbed his arms anyway, trying to pull him under, I failed miserably his arms were wet and my hands slipped I fell back into the water. I stayed under the water. Feeling annoyed with came under the water and looked at me. The water was clear in this part so I could see him perfectly. He was perfect. I came up for air. Did I just think that? When he came up, my cheeks felt hot.**

'**Huh im going to head back now." I said sauntering towards the shore. My heart beating fast. This is not good at fallen for a guy that I wasn't allowed to fall for….this will only end in disaster I just know it.**

"**Sandwiches all around!" Sango announced, passing each off us tuna sandwiches,nimbling on mine I kept one eye on can I undo my likeness for him, think of him wearing a dress?......oh god…..how bout kissing miro….oh god nooooo.**

"**Ahhh Perv!" I came out of my thoughts. And sighed, sango was packing up her things red in the face.**

"**Sango im sorry, I couldn't help myself." He tried to explain she ignored him.**

"**Well I see this is over, im going." Inuyasha stood up. Grabbed his towel and walked away.**

"**Wait!" I said taking my towel as well running after him. How can he leave at such a moment like this! I followed him to his car.**

'**Inuyasha why did you leave!" I asked finally catching up with him he was unlocking his car. Stopping he looked up at me.**

"**Why to you continue to ask me such stupid questions?" He said.**

"**Don't you want to help?" I said back.**

"**No, I do not want to a lecher and that's all there is to no point you can't change him."**

"**But…but..." I grabbed on to his shirt and looked at him up close straight in the face. His eyes went wide. I was surprised myself when did I get so brave as to do something like this?**

"**Cant you be a little thoughtful…I just want sango to be happy." I said.**

"**Your really determined to get them together aren't you." He said taking a hold of my hands, pulling them off his shirt. I did notice that he didn't let go of them.**

"**its okay if you don't want to help, I understand." I smiled up at him.**

"**Now you're just trying to make me feel guilty." He said.**

"**Not at all I have a plan that I can do, by myself. It involves the dance this Friday.' I said.**

"**Im not part of this so called plan..." he asked.**

"**No, if you don't want to be, though I would like the help.' I said**

"**Sorry no I don't." he answered finally letting go of my hands, getting in his car I watched him drive off….**

"**Wait didn't miroku come here with Inuyasha…"great some friend, he drove off leaving miroku with no ride. And me with no dignity **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Tuesday night(6:30)-**

**The Dance Plan**

**Um……**

"**DAMMIT!" I Yelled. Closing my book**

"**Language!"**

"**Sorry mom.' I called down stairs. This was harder then I thought how was I supposed to get sango and miroku to go to the dance with each other as well as get inuyasha to kiss me and ask me to the dance, it was hopeless. I tell you hopeless.**

"**Kagome!" my mother called again. I wasn't even talking out loud.**

"**Yes!" I called back.**

"**Some guy is here to see you." **

"**A guy?" I mumbled. Getting up I ran down the stairs.**

"**He's waiting outside for you…it's that nice boy that called not to long ago." She smiled at me. **

"**What is he doing here?" I said opening the front door. There he was sitting on the steps arms crossed in his normal position. Closing the door behind me I walked over and sat down next to him.**

"**Give me a good reason why you want to help them and I may reconsider." He said without looking my way at all. I sat still for a minute.**

"**Because…I want my friend to have a chance at love, even if I don't." I said, there, that was a good reason…I hoped**

'**They'll be lots of chances at love." He said looking down at me.**

"**yes, but not like this, I know there meant for eachother,and I don't want them to regret it later on in life, and why are you acting all mature this isn't like you at all.?" I said back.**

"…**.what do you mean that you don't have a chance at love…" He managed to say to me. **

"**I…." I couldn't think of a good answer for I like you a lot, but I know that you don't feel the same way so my chance of love is not going so well. How was I supposed to say that?**

"**Sango wants me to go with Hojo to the dance." I blurted out. Bad mouth why do you say such things.**

"**Hojo? You're shitting me." He said narrowing his eyes.**

"**No im not...Ive been thinking about it…what do you think." I asked.**

"**Whatever." He mumbled. I frowned so he didn't care.**

"**Please tell me what you think?" I pleaded looking up at him. He looked back down at me. His eyes softening. But maybe that was the street lights reflecting against them.**

"**I think that's a big mistake." He said, I swallowed hard.**

"**Why…who do you think would be better."**

"**Stop asking me these questions kagome." He said.**

"**Sorry…' I looked down at my sneakers. We were having a moment, a time were we were actually having a conversation that didn't involve violence or language.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." He started to get up. The moment was fading away I had to grab on to it quick.**

'**Wait!" I grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at me. I felt what are you doing…your not thinking about doing that, are you….oh god you are…its such a risk, everything could be ruined by doing this one action. But when will I ever have this chance again? Ok kagome GO FOR IT!**

**I moved up quick, my lips touched his. I wasn't too forceful I was just. Trying to see how he would react. His breathe was warm and his lips were soft but he wasn't kissing me back. 2 seconds past and, everything almost came crashing down. But then I felt a slight pressure back, he was kissing me! Holy Shit.I opened my eyes. His eyes were closed, I closed mine again.** **It felt like a wave rushing to my heart, the kiss was slow and soft. I felt like I was in heaven but just as it began it ended, we both pulled away slowly. Then reality set in as I stared at him through dazed eyes. What was going to happen next now that we kissed…? Ugh I shouldn't have done that.**

"**Im sorry!" I bowed my head quickly. What did I do what did I bloody do!**

"**Kagome…" he said my name. I looked up at him my cheeks flaming.**

"**Don't act stupid." He said.**

"**What? Im not acting stupid, im just apologizing for what I did." I said back slightly offended. Calling me stupid, what a thing to say at a time like this.**

"**Why would you apologized for something like that I kissed you back didn't I?" He crossed his arms. He was also blushing but not as much as I was.**

"**You did didn't you…why did you?" I asked. my hope rising.**

"**Not like I wanted to you were practically forcing yourself on me.' He said looking at the sky.**

**Crack crack crack went my heart. my chest was tight, and so was my throat. Did he mean that….I didn't think I was forcing myself on him I gave him a chance to pull away?**

"**I…got to…go do something." I managed to say, though a wobbly voice. I ran up the steps and stopped.**

"**Inuyasha." I looked over at him. This time I felt hot tears coming down my face. He looked up at me shocked.**

"**I hope you choke." I said throwing a rock at him. He dodged it just in time. I was already in the house before he could make a response.**

**-Bedroom-**

**I cried in my pillow, I knew I would ruin it, I knew it! I picked up my steps of things to get him to fall for me. It worked until the points were he rejected me. I stuffed the paper into my book bag in felt heavy in my hands when I held it. **

***ring ring* the phone shrilled out in my room. I picked it up.**

"**What…" I mumbled to tired to act nice.**

"**Miroku told me everything that jack ass how dare he say those things to you!" Sango yelled in my ear.**

"**What. How did miroku…"**

"**Oh…he was secretly following Inuyasha…" She explained. I rolled my eyes figures.**

"**The bets off Kagome."**

"**What do you mean" I got up out of my bed.**

"**This was just for laughs kagome but, it's gotten much more serious then you and I expected." she said, her voice sounded course.**

"**Sango are you alright you sound kind of…."I tried to think of a word**

"**Im just happy and guilty at the same asked me out kagome.I went with him today and he never! Not even once groped me, do you know what that means?"Sango said.**

"**that you guys luvvv each other and are in a serious relationship/' I said forgetting about my own despair for a moment.**

"**And it's all thanks to you." She cheered.**

"**Me…I just set up the atmosphere you did all the work sango, im so proud of you..." I said back.**

"**Kagome, you helped me with my love, now it's my turn to help you out." Her tone was serious.**

"**Sango…." I said, concerned about what she was thinking.**

"**Just you wait Kagome, you'll be happy by the end of tomorrow I swear!" She said, hanging up.**

"**What have I created." I moaned falling back in bed.**

**-Thursday lunch time-**

**I haven't been so depressed like this since sailor moon was finished. I didn't know how hard it was to smile in front of everyone when you were hurting inside, and see inuyasha in the corner of your eye, everywhere you go. He knows your there but doesn't do a thing to make notice of it. He did deserve the rock to the head...He dodged it though….damn his good reflexes. And to make matters worse I had to go by his locker, since my classes where right near it. I stayed on the opposite side of the wall as I went past it.**

"**You're acting really mature." I mumbled to myself. Why cant you just face him, tell him that was horrible of him to say those things and that he could have been nicer about it I would not have reacted the way I did. Yes that's what I will do. I turned around and walked back to his locker. I can't keep avoiding this. There he was leaning against his locker, fumpling with his bag. Taking a deep breathe I walked up to him and stood tall. He nearly dropped his bag when he saw me.**

"**Kagome..."He started I didn't care what he was about to say I needed to tell him a piece of my mind.**

"**That was horrible of you to say those things and you could have been nicer about it I would not have reacted the way I did!" I said exactly what I was thinking 2 minutes ago.**

"**You threw a rock at me!" he said back.**

'**Because you said I jumped you which I did not!" I sneered.**

"**Then what do you call what you did huh?" he said. We were too angry to even feel embarrassed about what our conversation was about.**

"**A kiss! " I yelled.**

"**Idiot, I know what a kiss is but why did you kiss me." He snapped**

'**Why did you kiss me back? Huh there has to be a good explanation for that but you can't think of anything can you, you just blame me for everything!" I said. My eyes tearing up from the anger and hurt I was feeling.**

'**Because everything is your fault!" He yelled back.**

"**How is everything my fault, what happened in your mind that made you think that?" I screamed. We were making a scene I noticed people crowding around us. And in the crowd I knew sango and miroku were one of them.**

"**When you first started to annoy me that's when, oh lets go out, oh lets set our friends up and I must rape you." He said.**

"**You suck at impersonations! One: you just went out with me because you felt sorry for me, thinking that I couldn't get a date with anyone else. Two: our friends are now together, if I never did that they would both still be denial about there feelings."**

"**Not me."**

"**Shut up miroku!" Sango said.**

"**And finally three: I did not rape you! What I did was try to tell you how I feel, because im not so good at words when it comes to shit like that. And you saying that I was forcing myself on you. When you didn't even make an attempt to stop me which I gave you time to do, was the worst feeling in my life! And now you hate me! Again!" I was now sobbing, in front of all the students and Inuyasha.I looked at him through tunnel vision. He stopped yelling and was just looking at me. Even though his face was blurred, I could see surprise in his eyes. And a pause, he didn't know how to react to that. Could I really blame him?**

'**Alrighty then." Miroku came out into view.**

"**Show over people leave or sango will kill you." He announced. They started to walk away.**

"**Ka…" Inuyasha started. I knew he was about to say something important. I wouldn't listen I couldn't listen I was too afraid to hear his response.**

"**Im just going to go crawl in a hole and die of starvation." I turned and walked away.**

"**Sango you can have my cd collection." I said as I walked by her.**

**-After school-**

**I didn't bother going to the rest of my classes, gym and math where the only ones left I couldn't face him in gym and math was just a pain. Instead I went to the park and swinged for 2 hours. Till I felt lightheaded. I stopped swinging and closed my eyes I saw beautiful colors, green, yellow, purple, red all flashing before me.**

"**nana,nana,nana,nana,boom,,nana,nana,nana boom batman" my cell went off to the remix of batman.**

"**Home of the dead, how may I help you." I said into the speaker.**

"**Inuyashas looking for you." Miroku said.**

"…**how did you get my number…and how do you know he's looking for me?' I asked.**

"**Sango gave me your was at your house asking for you…I followed him.**

"**Stalker.' I said.**

"**Im just trying to help out a friend my dear Kagome and Sango hates to see you like this."**

"**Where are you anyway, may I ask?" He continued.**

"**Hibachi Park." I said back starting to swing again.**

"**Oh, well ill let you go kagome,I hope everything works out." **

"**Yes...oh and miroku?" I asked**

"**Yes." I sighed and shook my head.**

"**If you hurt Sango in any way, I will be sure to pull your balls out, make you eat them then throw up and make you eat that got it." I said a matter of factly.**

"**Got it." I hung up, on him.**

**The light rain got heavier, my muddy sneakers splashed against the wet pavement. The park was disserted now, I was the only one here that was cold and wet. How marvelous this came out to be. I swear my luck can't get any better then this. Lighting streaked across the sky. I flinched obviously it can.**

"**Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped out of my skin. For the 10****th**** time this week.**

"**Jesus!" I turned around, to face the stranger.**

"**What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Did miroku tell you?" I questioned.**

"**You talk too much, did I mention that?" He said walking over to me.**

'**I think I recall you saying that." I mumbled looking down at the ground.**

"**Here." I felt something heavy go over me. I looked up he took his jacket off and put in on my shoulders.**

"**You'll get wet now." I said to him. He shrugged. I give up I pulled his jacket closer around me. it smelled like the forest, it smelled like Inuyasha.**

"**Why are you here?" I asked again.**

"**I felt like it." He said back.**

"**You can't just feel like coming out into a park in the pouring rain, just to call me and idiot." I said**

"**I didn't call you an idiot; I said you talked too much." He explained.**

"**You'll say it sooner of later." I frowned. He looked at me through his wet bangs.**

"**What?" I asked, while waiting for a reply I zipped up the jacket. **

"**Hold on a second im trying to figure out how to say it." He snapped. I blinked quite confused. He took another step closer until he was just a foot away from me.**

"**Im not going to jump you if that's what you're thinking." I said to him. This time he laughed. I almost took a step back.**

"**Seeing you laughing is like seeing the sky turn green." I mumbled.**

"**What so I can't laugh?" He asked.**

"**You can, and you should do it more often…I like it when you smile." I said to him. Bravery is the key.**

"**You Know, ive never met anyone write like you kagome." He finally said.**

"**Is that a bad thing?" I questioned.**

'**Why do you always say that things are bad." He frowned.**

"**Because you say them." I looked up at his brown eyes.**

"**And you believed me." He raised an eyebrow.**

"**You're quite convincing Inuyasha." He huffed when I said that to him.**

"**Close your eyes." He suddenly said.**

"**Huh?" I blinked.**

"**Just do it okay?" He said louder. I closed my eyes, what was he going to do. 5 second past and nothing, I opened my eyes; he was 5 inches to my face.**

"**I said close them!" he snapped I quickly shut them again. He wasn't planning on kissing me was he? Now that's just thinking out of the box. Then I felt his lips on mine. I was so surprise I gasped and jumped back. He looked hurt, and embarrassed. Shit.**

"**Sorry you just surprised me that's all, I thought that you would don't know run away or something, I mean not that I want you to run away its just that I didn't think you would try and do that since you said that I was raping you not to long ago. And that you don't feel the same way so I didn't know why you were doing that since you didn't show the same feeling as I did for you…" I was babbling again and I couldn't stop myself. He closed the distance between us, holding on to my face he had an annoyed expression on.**

"**Like I said, you talk too much." then he finally kissed me. This kiss was a hundred times better then, our last one because this time I wasn't the one doing the raping.**

**He broke the kiss "and you have to stop thinking that I hate you.' He said then kissed me again. This has to be a dream Inuyasha actually kissing me and saying these things it is so unlike him yet it is him. When we broke off for the second time. I put my arms around him and leaned against his chest.**

"**Are you sure you're Inuyasha?" I asked.**

"**What kind of stupid ass question is that?" It was harsh words but he said it softly**

"**Never mind." I smiled.**

**-Friday-**

**I woke up feeling like I was on cloud nine! My stomach had butterflies and my chest felt inflated. The point was, I had boyfriend! Me kagome Higurashi has a boyfriend!**

"**I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled for joy. My mom came barging into my room.**

"**A boyfriend? You better give me grandchildren girl." She sang. I fell.**

**Inuyasha was waiting for me by my locker. I smiled, he was mine all mine!**

"**Morning." I said happily, he moved out of the way so I could get to my locker.**

'**Those dance things…are you still planning on going with hojo?" He asked I looked up at him**

"**Who?" I blinked, oh crap that's right I was supposedly going with hojo….at least that's what he thought.**

"**No, I forgot all about this dance.' I laughed. It seemed so long ago that sango and I were planning to get inuyasha to ask me to it.**

"**Do you want to go?" He asked. I looked up at him; He had a tint of pink on his cheeks.**

"**Are you asking me to the dance?' I questioned that. He turned beet red**

"**No! Im just wondering that's all." He said yeah he was asking me to the dance.**

"**It would be nice….." I mumbled. Shutting my locker. The bell rang I looked at the time.**

"**Math..." I mumbled.**

"**Kagome." I looked up at him. His eyes were looking down the hall.**

"**Ill take you to it if you want too." He finally said.**

"**You don't have too." I said back**

"**I want to" he said stubbornly. I nodded.**

"**See you lunch time." I said. Smiling up at him.**

"**What's that?" he pointed to the left.**

'**Whats what?" I looked over. He quickly kissed me on the lips. I looked back at him eyes wide.**

'**Lunch time." He mumbled walking away.**

"**Lunch time." I called after him. Little did I know that someone was watching us the whole time and wasn't quite pleased with what she saw.**

* * *

**Woot Almost done this story,i had sucha rush doing it.I was on sugar once i finish all will be one.**

**tell me what you think,reviews,critics,ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Math-**

**I put my bag down side me and took out my binder. A shadow came over me, I looked up.**

"**So I See your dating my ex." Her smile was evil.**

"**Huh, when you put it that way it sounds like im a hussy." I said,**

"**Well you are." She said walking over to her seat. I glared at her, I am not a hussy.**

"**Pencils everyone, quiz time." Shit I forgot about the quiz. I quickly reached into my book back trying to find a pen. Crumbled pieces of paper flew out; I finally found one, putting it on my desk. I put the papers back in my bag, not noticing the one sheet that lay under my desk.**

**I looked up; Kikyo was eyeing me with a menacing stare. What the hell was her problem!**

**-Lunch-**

"**You're together oh your together! Lalalalala."Sango did a little dance at my locker.**

"**My mom wants me to make lots of grandchildren for her." I said. She laughed**

"**Now that's funny."**

"**No, it's Embarrassing." I frowned, shutting the door.**

"**Hehe, lunch time lets go meet our boyfriends." Sango pointed ahead.**

"**I never thought I would hear you say those words." I smiled.**

**-3:30-**

"**We need to get ready for the dance, you me and lots of prepping." Sango said. Walking with me out to the parking lot.**

"**not too much though." I said back. She nodded.**

"**Hey there's Inuyasha….." She stopped, I looked over at her**

"**What wrong?" I asked following her gaze. My body went right.**

"**What is kikyo talking to him about" I asked her.**

"**I don't know…..Oh Fuck!" Sango gasped covering her mouth.**

"**Nooo tell me that's not what I think it is?" I was showing inuyasha piece of paper that not to long ago I had written for the bet.**

"**You didn't throw it away!" Sango yelled.**

"**It was in my book bag I don't know how she could have…oh no…In math class I must have….." I stumbled back. Holding on to sango for support.**

'**Its okay kagome just tell him that it was just a joke before you even got to know him he will." He looked our way. His face tense**

"**Oh shit." I said. He was mad, and hurt.**

"**Sango, stay by me please." I said she nodded; I needed moral support for this.**

**I walked slowly over to him, after kikyo left.**

"**Inu..."**

"**Is it true?" he said. I winced.**

"**I can explain." I said.**

'**Explain then." He said.**

"**You see…it was a bet that was a joke really…"**

"**A joke…am I a joke?" he glared**

'**No you're not Inuyasha your not….I never knew you that well so…"**

"**Never knew me….ppsst so you I don't know him well so ill play with his feelings." He said back.**

"**I never thought of it that way." I was bedside me pretending not to hear.**

"**No you never thought." He mumbled looking away.**

"**Im sorry. I never thought of that for so long I forgot about it, when I started to…like you.' I said.**

"**How do I know your not lieing right now! How do I know that you're actually telling me the truth?" he asked.**

"**You have to believe me!" I pleaded. He looked down his bangs covering his eyes so I couldn't see what he was feeling.**

"**Why Should I?" he said. My eyes went wide, I started to silently cry.**

"**Please don't hate me." I managed to gasp out. His head shot up, he looked me straight in the eyes I never seen him so broken.**

"**I Do!" he snapped turned and walked away. I fell to my knees and watched as he got in his car and drove off.**

"**Kagome!" Sango knelt down beside me.**

"**Sango…I died a little inside today." I said closing my eyes.**

**-Monday- **

**-Sango POV-**

"**Look at her miroku she's in a pit of despair." I said looking into a was surrounded by a sea of guilt.**

"**That looks bad." Miroku commented, behind me. I told him the truth about our little bet, and He didn't take it as lying like Inuyasha did.**

"**What should we do?" I bit my lip.**

"**Well I could talk with Inuyasha…and then…"**

"**Eeep!" I and looked at him.**

"**He he….Sango Understand.**

"**This *Slap* isn't *slap* the *slap* time *slap* to *slap* be *slap* perverted *slap!*" **

"**Forgive me….."**

**-Kagomes POV-**

"**He hates me….."I said sitting on the bleaches watching him shoot a basketball into the was laughing with her friends. And everyone was having a great time…I felt sick.**

"**WATCH OUT!" I looked up, just to see a basketball hit me right in the face.**

"**Mother fuck!" I cried out holding on to my now bleeding nose. I was on the friggin bleaches. And I still got hit in the face! I got up holding on my nose still. I walked out of the gym to the nurse's office. Everyone watching me leave.**

"**Is it broken?" I asked the school nurse. As she poked and prodded my nose.**

"**No it's not just, just a nose bleed. Nothing to worry about. I sighed in relief I did not want a nose cast.**

**When my nose stopped bleeding I was allowed to leave. It can't get any worse then this. I looked up; the guy that I saw Inuyasha talking with last week was waiting by his locker. How does he know him? I frowned he glanced over at me. I realized that I was walking towards him. I stopped myself but it was too late I was already close enough to talk to him.**

"**Um…I seen you talking with Inuyasha….how do you know him?" I asked. He didn't answer just looked at me with, cold eyes. **

"**My name is Kagome." I held out my hand. He didn't take it. I quickly put it back.**

"**Sesshomaru, his brother." He finally answered.**

"**He never mentioned you?' I said back, then regretted it, that wasn't very nice to say.**

"**Good I don't want to be associated with him." He said back.**

"**Then…why are you standing by his locker?" I asked. Waiting for a good explanation.**

"**Family affairs, hes weak and pathetic with those things." He said so calmly I gasped. Shocked that a brother would say such a thing.**

"**Inuyasha is not pathetic or weak!" I said back.**

"**Really." He said looking away from me. my anger spiraled.**

"**YOU'RE pathetic for saying such things!" I yelled, he looked back up at me.**

"**Inuyasha is kind in his own way…he is a way better person then you and me! I hurt him and I cant take that back but don't you dare go saying things like that, he doesn't deserve it!" I was now yelling louder pointing my finger at him. Angry tears coming loose.**

"**You are a complete Jackass and….im a horrible person….IDIOT..." I walked past him, still talking to myself.**

"**Idiot…stupid…so ….MY NOSE!"**

**How to Get Inuyasha to forgive me.**

**One: Sing a song that tells him how I feel **

**Two: Write a letter telling him how sorry I was and explain everything.**

**Three: beg him to forgive you.**

**Four: Stand by his locker every single day waiting for him to talk with you.**

**Five: If all else fails, go into depression for years.**

"**This is a ridiculous list kagome." Sango said looking over it, in my room.**

"**Do you have anything better to add to it?" I asked. Raising and eyebrow at her.**

"**Um…..Yes! I do meet me at the hibachi park tomorrow at 1." She said passing me the list and leaving the room.**

"**Eh?" I sat on my bed, confused at her sudden departure.**

**Saturday-1:00-**

**The park was clear of any people. I stood there looking around for a slight noise I, turned around to see what it was.**

"**Kagome, over here." I looked closer sango was waving her hand at me, in one of those play houses that kids have. **

"**What are you doing in there?" I asked opening the small door.**

"**Get in kagome." she pulled me in., I uncomfortably sat down on the ground my head titled slightly to the left, from the small ceiling.**

"**This is our secret meeting place to figure out what to do." She said.**

'**Couldn't you think of a better…more comfortable place" I asked.**

"**No…now listen. I forgot to get my notes I made last night so stay here and do not move." She said climbing over me.**

"**I don't think I can." I mumbled. As she shut the door behind her. **

**10 minutes past then 20,I was getting a cramp in my leg and,was this close to getting out of the plaything.**

"**It's in here, get it for me, im scared of bugs." That's sangos voice what is she talking about?**

"**Fine, but you owe me sango." Was that Inuyasha? My eyes went wide. the door opened. Realization hit me as I saw sango push Inuyasha in, right on top of me and slam the door shut. I heard heavy movement from the outside. Something was being put against the door.**

"**Now im not letting you to out till you forgive each other." She said. I heard her quick footsteps running away.**

"**Argh…move." Inuyasha snapped trying to get off of me, his whole weight was put on my legs.**

'**I can't…" I said trying to switch positions. I ended up on the ground, looking up at Inuyasha who was now sitting up. My leg on his shoulder. My other leg by his side.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" he asked obviously not noticing the awkward position we were in.**

"**What am I doing here what are you doing here?" I asked back.**

"**Sango called me saying she dropped a ring miroku gave her; she wouldn't leave me alone until I got it for her. Now your turn to answer." He said. How was a supposed to tell him that I was here to figure out how to get him to forgive me?**

"**Sango…wanted to tell me something…" I finally said. He examined my face.**

"**So you crawled in a play house…" He said.**

"**You did to." I yelled.**

"**For a good reason!" He snapped. I bit my tongue in hopes of not saying anything more that would make this worse.**

"**Mine. Was for a good reason too…" I said back. Looking away, I felt my leg going to sleep. He took my leg and pushed it to the side so that both of them were around him, I blushed at the thought of it.**

"**Please share…I have nothing better to do." He mumbled crossing his arms. I looked back up at him.**

"**Um….here." I clumsily, reached into my front pocket taking out the piece of paper that held the list of things, I would have done. He took it for me unfolded it and quietly read it. He didn't say anything even after he finished and passed it back to me.**

**Finally he opened his mouth.**

"**You would actually stand by my locker everyday?" he said.**

"**Um...Well that was just one suggestion. I would have gone with the letter." I said. Rubbing the back of my head. He looked away obviously still upset. My chest tightened. I hurt him bad. Maybe if I apologize constantly….**

"**Im sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I repeated keeping my head down. Tears staring to brim, from my eyes.**

"**Oi, stop that." He said putting a finger under my chin, lifting my face just enough so I could see his eyes. Quickly as he did that he let go and looked away.**

"**Why are you apologizing so much, you got what you wanted, isn't that right?" He asked.**

'**No I didn't, I didn't get you…I love you but It's too late." I actually wailed out. Did I just say what I thought I said, its not kami it is possible. I shot up sideways pushed him out of the way and basically crawled over to the door. I kicked it open. With force I didn't know I had. Scrambling to my feet and made a mad dash for it. He didn't follow me. I stopped just outside of the park, catching my breathe; I leaned against an oak tree. I broke out into tears, sobs ripped through me. Loud and broken. I love Inuyasha, it was clear to me now. I looked around the tree, the door to the house still open wide. He wasn't in there any longer. I pushed away from the trunk.**

**I walked past the stores, my head low. Everything went by in a blur. I felt nothing at all. there was a hole in my chest, and I was afraid it would never heal.**

**I headed down the steps to the train. Passing people who looked so happy. Did they know what heartbreak felt like? I closed my eyes, standing on the platform waiting for the train. A lady beside me was talking on the phone, I wondered if she was talking with her husband. Or the guy to my left. Who was waving to someone in the distance, was he waving to his girlfriend?**

"**nanana boom nananana boom nana nana bat man!" I reluntically answered the phone.**

"**What happened, I just saw Inuyasha leave the park and head down to the station." Sango said. **

"**Station..?" that means… I looked behind me. In the crowd, I saw his figure. Walking towards me.**

"**Kagome...are you there?" Sangos voice was in the distance. I hung up. And watched as he came closer to me. My tear streaked cheeks, starting to get wet again.**

"**I don't hate you, so stop cry'n already." He said. My eyes went wide. And I smiled wide. Taking 3 running steps, I was in his arms. My hand holding on to his t-shirt, I starting crying again.**

"**What did I just say?" he said .putting his hands on my shoulder. I looked up at him.**

"**Im happy that you forgave me." I said back. His eyes went wide surprised.**

"**You're crying because of that." I nodded. And put my face back in his chest.**

"**People are looking Kagome." Inuyasha said factly.**

"**I don't care." I muffled. Holding on tighter he would have to pull me away from him before I let go.**

"**Of course you don't..." he sighed. Slowly putting his arms around me. Rubbing my back.  
"Did you actually mean what you said then?" he asked. I could tell he was trying hard to ask these questions.**

'**Yes…I did,but..Its okay .you don't feel the same I understand, as long as your not happy." I smiled. Finally pulling away.**

'**When did you have the right to tell me how I feel for you." He said.**

"**Huh…' I blinked up at him.**

"**You dashed away, pratically breaking my arm, before I could put in a sentence." he snapped.**

"**It….I mean…..What were you going to say?" I asked. Finally managing to spit out a coherent sentence. He sighed looking up at the cement ceiling. The florescent lights danced against his black hair.**

"**That you're an Idiot for falling for someone like me, who would…" He said. Glancing down at me. I swallowed.**

"**You're an idiot for thinking no one would ever fall for you, But guess what mister, I did so that proves that someone can actually love you and that, your….."**

'**Will you not finished yet." He said. Covering my mouth. I waited.**

"**What if a told you, I felt the same way."**

"**You do!" I said though his hand.**

"**Stupid I said if!" he yelled. Letting go of my face.**

"**Then I would be on cloud 9, because the person that I love actually loves me back." My eyes glistened with fresh tears, and my smile became wider. As I pictured that.**

"**You get happy so easily….But…." He took my chin in his hand. Staring at me for a few seconds.**

"**Your smile is nice." He said. I was getting a Charlie horse grin.**

"**It can be too much…mmmpph" I kissed him full on the lips my arms wrapping around his neck.**

**-Explain kiss scene when I have an idea-**

**We parted slowly; I head the train loudly go past us. I could care less that I missed it.**

**-Saturday night-**

S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi

I **smiled humming to the beat. I closed my eyes, I was so happy even my feet are happy. I laughed, and practically screamed when Sango barged into my room.**

"**It worked my plan worked, you to are together all thanks to me and my wonderful thinking!" She laughed putting her hands on her hips.**

**Turning the player off. I looked up at her.**

'**Thank you all mighty sango for helping me find love." I said bowing to her she nodded proudly.**

"**Miroku?" I asked her. Her face turned red, but she smiled and nodded.**

"**I'm glad." I gave her a hug. **

**-Monday-**

**I sat on the bench outside of the front doors, watching people go in and out. Seeing sango in the distance I had to grin, beside her was miroku and there hands were intertwined. I then noticed Inuyasha getting out of his car; I had to tell him about this.**

"**Oi!" I called running over to him. He looked up at me**

"**See, didn't I tell you it would all work out huh." I said pointing to our friends.**

"**At least your good for something." He said**

'**Hey." I narrowed my eyes. He glanced down at me and smiled slyly.**

"**Funny…" I mumbled….Then stopped to think; I haven't talked to him since Saturday since our kiss… my cheeks went hot.**

"**Are you sick or something, your all red?" He questioned.**

"**Huh, oh im fine all fine here!" I said back waving my dear lord I can't talk normally to him.**

"**I got to go and…do stuff…' I turned and ran leaving a trail of dust behind me.**

**I managed to dodge confrontation at lunch, and I pretended to feel ill during gym. I should have known that my best friend would figure out what's going on.**

"**Your embarrassed about what happened aren't you higurashi." Sango said stopping me in the hall.**

"**Eh? About what exactly?" I asked trying to act clueless. She sighed shaking her head at me. I bit my lip.**

"**Alright alright can't face him without getting all bugged eyed and red." I explained.**

"**If you keep doing this, he will think your ignoring him and will..."**

"**Hate me!" I cut in.**

"**What. No…"**

"**OH my lord what if he will start to hate me again! I can't take that sango, I love him but I can't talk to him what do I do what do I do!" I paniced, she took a hold of my shoulders and started to lightly shake me.**

"**Calm down Kagome, breathe in and out." I took in air and let it out.**

"**Now you have to go talk with him." She said. I closed me eyes**

"**But what if a do something outrageous like I don't know kick him then run away." I asked opening my eyes.**

"**Um…." Was her honest answer.**

"**Oh what luck there he is now." She pushed me forward. My shoes sliding on the floor.**

"**Inuyasha!" I smiled up at him. I could tell he was quite annoyed by my actions this morning. Without thinking, I jumped up at him wrapping my legs around his was it he stumbled back a bit and I kissed him full on the mouth.****He didn't retreat or revolt. Instead he held me close and kissed back.**

**-SANGOS POV-**

"**Oh what luck here he is now." I noticed Inuyasha walking down our way taking kagome by the shoulders I pushed her in his direction. She was stiff as a stone.**

"**Inuyasha!" She smiled. At least she was making an effort to talk. Then something changed in kagomes eyes. Panic rose in my throat, as I watched in slow motion her jump up on him and forcefully kiss him smack on the lips.**

"**Not what I was talking about kagome..." I smacked my forehead.**

**Smiled then started to laugh.**

**"There in luvvv." I sang, turned around and went to find the lecherous man that I fell for.**

**------------**

**Done its finally done 42 pages in microsoft word later and its well tell me what you think was it a good ending a sucky ending,was it ok to end it with sangos pov?**


End file.
